


I'm Watching It (Chloe's Voice) Burnnnn

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel is singing in class and Chloe makes fun of him for it. So the class makes them have a singing battle.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	I'm Watching It (Chloe's Voice) Burnnnn

It was free time during class again. Nathaniel placed on some earbuds, turning on some music. He had been recommended an American musical by Marc, who forced him to watch it on Disney+ during a date. Nathaniel didn’t fully understand all the lyrics for all the songs, but Marc helped him translate Burn at the very least (Cause apparently his boyfriend was fluent in English. He didn’t think the perfect boyfriend could get any more perfect yet here he was). ~~And maybe he had memorized the English lyrics for the song. So what? Sue him.~~

He put on the aforementioned song, listening to it on loop (It was good, okay?!) as he drew the next panels for the comic. Nathaniel felt a small poke on his arm a good half minute later. He tugged off his earbuds, looking up at the poker, Alix.

She smiled apologetically, “Yo, you were kinda singing.” He looked around at the class who was watching them, face heating up from embarrassment. Aw fuck, Alix wouldn’t let him live this down for at least a week.

“For the record, it was good singing,” Marinette assured. “You should do it in the art room after school today!”

Chloe scoffed, “No it wasn’t. Hell even I could do better.”

Marinette crossed her arms, “Okay, then. Sing the exact song he was singing.” Chloe narrowed her eyes.

“And what makes you think-”

“It’s Burn from Hamilton,” Nathaniel supplied.

Adrien pulled up a karaoke video on his phone, handing it over to Chloe with an innocent smile.

Oh. Oh, so now it was a challenge, huh.

Chloe bristled. If they wanted her to sing, she would sing, and a million times better than Kurtzberg, that’s for sure.

So she sang.

It wasn’t good, mind you. Rose felt her singer soul die with each missed note. Juleka winced at all the missed cues.

Her voice was jarring, and her voice cracked on most, if not, all of the high notes. It also went monotonous at times, which wasn’t good for what was supposed to be an emotional song. 

The class went silent at the end of the song, not even Sabrina saying a compliment.

“So, that was the best singing voice in the class!” Chloe bragged, “Compliments now!”

Adrien leaned over to Nino, “Who’s gonna tell her?”

Chloe sputtered, “Excuse me!” She turned to glare at Nathaniel, “At least I’m better than Kurtzberg.” She spat the name out with venom.

Alix huffed, “You haven’t even heard him sing!”

“Neither have you!”   
  


“Actually he sang the song at my house so yeah he _ is _ better-”

“Alix!” The boy hissed, getting slightly embarrassed.

“What? It’s not like singing’s a bad thing.”

Nathaniel slumped down in his seat, still pouting.

“Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing!” Marinette chanted, the rest of the class soon joining before it crescendoed. Nathaniel looked around, before sighing.

“Fine.”

The class cheered, Adrien starting the karaoke video again.

Nathaniel sang, and it was a lot better than what people were expecting, even with Alix’s own anecdote about it. His voice somehow didn’t crack at all and it flowed smoothly throughout the song.

His own cover was met with applause from the class, which made him sink into his seat, face red.

“That was really good, Nath!” Rose complimented, “You should sing more.”

“If not for us, do it for Marc,” Marinette teased, a Cheshire grin on her face.

Nathaniel turned more red, “Shut up.”

Chloe huffed from her spot, upset that she didn’t win the singing battle. But she had to grudgingly admit his singing was pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just imagined Chloe singing it as this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPu5LfxNuPY


End file.
